You and Me
by keeptheromance
Summary: It amazing what one song can do to two people. Morgan/Garcia. Reviews equal love.
1. Chapter 1

Penelope's POV

what day is it

and in what month

this clock never seemed so alive

I can't keep up

and I can't back down

I've been losing so much time

The people around her seemed to fade into the night, it felt as though they were the only two people in the room, the ending of the world couldn't drag her out of his arms. It was safe to say that Penelope Garcia was in heaven literally. Her head resting over his heart as one hand snaked around his shoulder whilst the other lay tenderly on his chest. The steady beating of his heart lulling her into a slightly drowsy state. She was content in letting him lead her across the dance floor, the only things registering in her mind were the feel of his hands, one laying comfortably on her hip whilst the other lay on the bottom of her back, moulding perfectly into the slight dip there as if it was meant to be. The last thing that her mind registered was the lyrics of the music.

cause it's you and me and all of the people

with nothing to do

nothing to lose

and it's you and me and all of the people

and I don't know why

I can't keep my eyes off of you

The lyrics floated around them acting as a comfort blanket, the words saying what they both couldn't verbalize. To a by stander watching them it would appear as though they had done this one to many times with the way they were completely relaxed and oblivious to the world, yet in reality they were merely best friends. It wasn't that Penelope wasn't happy with the way things were but she wanted, no needed more and she hoped that the words of this song were telling him what she couldn't. She realized she was way out of his league, not only that it was a unwritten rule that jocks and nerds aren't meant to be together. Sure they weren't in high school any more but the dinamics of a relationship didn't change, right?

all of the things that I want to say

just aren't coming out right

I'm tripping inwards

you got my head spinning

I don't know where to go from here

Feeling Derek's embrace tighten slightly around her, closing the none existent gap between there bodies, Penelope felt her breathing become a little more shallow. Her body was flush against his, her head moving slightly upwards so she was nuzzling his neck unconsciously, breathing in a mixture of sweat, expensive cologne and something that was uniquely Morgan. The smell was intoxicating to say the least. Letting the hand that was resting around his shoulder move to the nape of his neck, threading through the short spiking hair's, it felt like a mixture of silk and sand paper if that made sense, the feel tickling the end of her finger tips.

cause it's you and me and all of the people

with nothing to do

nothing to prove

and it's you and me and all of the people

and I don't know why

I can't keep my eyes off of you

Derek's POV

Derek had never felt more content in his life, it was as if holding her in his arms was second nature, effortless, all his worries disappeared when she was in his embrace. Knowing her as well as he did he could basically here the clogs working in her brain as she took in each and every lyric that played throughout the song, just as he did. It was as if this song was picked for them. Sure he was known as a play boy as sorts but that couldn't last forever, he needed a happily ever after and as the seconds went by she seemed to be it for him. Tightening his embrace on her he felt her finger tips play with the hair on the nape of his neck. Letting out a small sigh he nuzzled his head in her neck, placing a feather light kiss where her neck meets her shoulder. He was surprised at his actions just as much as she was, he wasn't even sure that he had done it for a moment. But it felt good, it felt right.

there's something about you now

I can't quite figure out

everything she does is beautiful

everything she does is right

Listening as the verse played he realized how right it was. If anyone was to ask how he would describe something so beautiful and right his first words would be Penelope Garcia. He felt as though he had that connection with her, he didn't need to explain when something was wrong, she just new and she new how to handle the situation. She never took him to seriously, her playfulness matched his own, and the way she always managed to reciprocate the flirting as if it was the most natural thing in the world amazed him.

you and me and all of the people

with nothing to do

nothing to lose

and it's you and me and all of the people

and I don't know why

I can't keep my eyes off of you

Pulling back slightly Derek twirled her around before pulling him back to her. Noticing she was about to resume her position by putting her head on his chest he shook his head gently. Taking the hand that was on her waist he left his other hand securely on the base of her back. Cupping her hand with the other he kissed her forehead softly before leaning his forehead against hers. Sighing softly he let his eyes fall shut as his hand traced every outline on her face, starting from her jaw, tracing her eyes, her cheeks, her lips before placing a tender kiss on the corner of her mouth.

you and me and all of the people

with nothing to do

nothing to prove

and it's you and me and all of the people

and I don't know why

I can't keep my eyes off of you

To say Derek Morgan was lost in the moment would of been an understatement, placing a few more tender kisses on the corner of her mouth until he felt bold enough to really kiss her. Kissing her mouth softly she drew her bottom lip into his mouth, sucking softly until he felt her respond. Tilting his head slightly he kissed her, deeply, passionately. Once he heard her gasp he slipped his tongue into her mouth. tangling with hers over dominance. Once the need for air became to much he pulled away slightly but not completely. Keeping his face on millimeters from her he opened his eyes, smiling softly he mouthed Wow

what day is it

and in what month

this clock never seemed so alive


	2. Chapter 2

1. LifeHouse - You and Me

2. LifeHouse - Hanging by a moment

Derek's POV

Desperate for changing

Starving for truth

I'm closer to where I started

Chasing after you

I'm falling even more in love with you

Letting go of all I've held onto

I'm standing here until you make me move

I'm hanging by a moment here with you

It had been just a week now since he had held her in his arms, safe and securely where he felt she belonged. Sighing Derek Morgan kicked the side of his desk, the frustration evident on his face. Listening to the song that was playing on his IPOD, he let the lyrics sink in, it wasn't one he new well, but it was one Penelope new well which was the reason he had put in on here, a little reminder of her everywhere he want. It was as if the song was written purely for him, he was desperate, and he was certainly hanging on to what felt like his final last thread. Penelope Garcia was his one and only, his forever.

Forgetting all I'm lacking

Completely incomplete

I'll take your invitation

You take all of me now...

It was a blur how he ended up outside her inner sanctum but he realized that this was his final shot, his one chance to tell her, no show her how he felt. He needed her to understand what she did to him on a daily basis and Derek Morgan was not a needy person by any means. Knocking softly on the solid black door he pushed it open slightly, taking a few steps into the room he closed the door behind him, without so much as voicing a word he walked over to the blinds. Pulling on the leaver at the side he watched as they slowly closed, closing them off from the world. Pulling out one of the headphones he left the other in, continuing to soak in the words that held so much meaning.

I'm falling even more in love with you

Letting go of all I've held onto

I'm standing here until you make me move

I'm hanging by a moment here with you

I'm living for the only thing I know

I'm running and not quite sure where to go

And I don't know what I'm diving into

Just hanging by a moment here with you

Derek had been standing rooted in the same spot for a few minutes now although they seemed to be hours. Noticing her puzzled look she took a deep breath, it's now or never. Walking over to her in two long seemingly confident strides he stood in front of her, effectively cutting of her view to her babies. Grabbing her wrists gently he pulled her out of her seat, tugging her hard enough so that she was flush against him but not hard enough to hurt her. Keeping one arm wrapped around her waist, holding her in place, his other started to wander as if it had a mind of its own. Slowly he moved his hand from hers, running it softly up her arm until he reached her shoulder, pausing slightly he kept his hand still for a moment before running lazy circles where her top met her bare skin.

There's nothing else to lose

There's nothing else to find

There's nothing in the world

That can change my mind

There is nothing else

There is nothing else

There is nothing else

Derek could feel her gaze as she watched his hands with great intent. Moving his hand further along her shoulder to where it met the base of her neck. Feeling fairly certain that she wasn't about to bolt or stop him, his other hand came to rest on her cheek, slowly rubbing soothing patterns along her cheek and jaw. Derek moved slightly, earasing the small space that was still between them, before placing a kiss on her forehead, then placing a kiss over her now closed eyes. Sighing softly as he felt her shiver involuntarily, giving him the much needed confidence boost, placing small feather light kisses on the corner of her mouth he mumbled against her skin "Beautiful, absolutely stunning"

Desperate for changing

Starving for truth

I'm closer to where I started

Chasing after you...

The feel of skin on skin made all rashional thoughts leave his brain. It was only made worse when he felt her moan softly her warm breath hitting his face. Tightening his grip on her slightly he felt a warmth settle in his abdomen. Kissing her lips gently, tasting the cherry chap lip gloss she had on, running his tongue of her bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. As soon as her mouth he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. She matched him step for step, the kiss alternating between sensuol and passionate. When the need for air become to overwhelming she pulled back very reluctantly. Letting out a low moan he watched as her eyes opened.

I'm falling even more in love with you

Letting go of all I've held onto

I'm standing here until you make me move

I'm hanging by a moment here with you

I'm living for the only thing I know

I'm running and not quite sure where to go

And I don't know what I'm diving into

Just hanging by a moment here with you

The smile that formed on her extremely tempting lips told him that he had done the right thing. Derek Morgan didn't think he could feel and better than he did in that moment but once again he was proved wrong, the look of complete adoration and love that he saw in her eyes made his heart swell with pride. She may not of said it in words but the look on her face spoke volumes, she truly did love him, just as much as he loved her. A match made in heaven.

Just hanging by a moment (here with you)

Hanging by a moment (here with you)

Hanging by a moment here with you


End file.
